


Little Black Dress

by shallowness



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt The Dark Knight Rises, Selina/Bruce, little black dress at comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

After Florence, they go to Milan, where even off the peg is high quality and the boutiques and the assistants know it. But Selina knows what she wants too and shakes off the suggestion that she tries this season’s peplums. She’s been wearing more color since leaving Gotham, but a girl’s got to have a little black dress in her case.

“I want something a little more classic,” she says in a tone of voice that says she has the credit card to back up her demand. The shop assistant stops being snooty, takes her to the changing area and brings her a selection. Selina looks through them, lets most of them hang and only tries on the one. She looks at herself in the mirror, turning this way, that way, assessing.

She doesn’t think about how this will fly with society matrons or philandering husbands or what covers she can use it for. She sees that it flatters her, that the cut does its work subtly. She likes the way she stands in it.

The credit card is good – Bruce and she have a slightly different idea about what an emergency fund covers, but by the end of the month, she will have worn this dress, he will have admired her in it and one of them, or maybe both, will have taken it off. She smiles.

“The signora will take it?” The assistant asks, knowing the answer.

Selina nods. A woman needs her little black dress, after all.

 

 

Fine


End file.
